Stumble And You Shall Fall
by SwedishGirl91
Summary: When a war is raging and two people from different sides are forced together, how will they cope? A rather clichée idea, but the twists and falls are coming. Don't worry. SLASH, HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Stumble And You Shall Fall**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to that. Otherwise all of the characters would have discovered their gay side a long time ago....

Prologue

Chaos was raging in the Dark Forest. Curses and hexes were flying high and low between the dark tree trunks that made out the forest. The full moon was the only other light source during this dark night, but the tree tops stood so tightly together that only a few trickles of pale moonlight found its way down to the ground where the people were now fighting.

These people were standing, running, crouching and lying flat on the ground, trying to save their lives. Not that any of them really needed a reason to fight anymore. This had become such a big part of their lives, and the frustrations that came with it made it easy to muster up the strength to hate your enemy and send curses their way.

They were thinking of all the years that they had wasted on situations like these with loss upon loss, no victory worth feeling good for since something bad was bound to happen soon enough again.

It was getting to them.

They performed their duties and hated the way they were supposed to, but something had died inside; their hearts and minds could soon not take any more death and destruction.

It needed to end, soon.

The moon may not have known it, but it was in fact the reason that this particular fight was taking place. Its reflected rays shone innocently with its pale light upon the earth, but the effects that this had on a few cursed individuals walking this earth was anything but innocent.

There had been rumours for a while now that Voldemort was making himself an army of werewolves, with the help of the loyal and psychotic Fenrir Greyback.

But since many fullmoons had come and gone without anything happening, the Order made the decision to decrease their protective measures, especially around Hogwarts. Neither Dumbledore, Snape or Potter resided there anymore, so they thought the children were safe.

A foolish decision you might think, and so it was. But the Order, and everyone else for that matter, were tired and could not produce the same loyalty and passion towards their cause that they had once had. Not that they did not care, but when almost all of your friends, family and comrades in arms had died, one tends to start to not care what comes next.

This was, of course, what Voldemort had expected. He was still unwearied by all the death, in fact he enjoyed it. So it was with a satisfied mind and an evil laugh that he ordered his Death Eaters and werewolves to attack Hogwarts.

*

Fighting for his life was not a new thing for Harry Potter; he had been doing it his entire life. But now, all he seemed to do was fight. He was a highly respected Auror, one of several leaders of the Order of the Phoenix and, of course, the only hope the Wizarding world had of being released from the grasp of terror and fear that Voldemort had on them.

Also, recently Ginny had been starting petty fights with him, which he had gladly participated in, the anger and frustration from his work overflowing. This made him a frequent visitor of Ron and Hermione's sofa.

So, for Harry there was fighting all around.

You can't really blame him for being sick of it all.

All of the Wizadring world placed their hope on his shoulders, making it incredibly hard to stand upright; let alone fight Death Eaters.

But he did it.

When anyone needed help he was there to save the day. He had also been given a very long leash by Chief Auror Shacklebolt, so that he could do all of these heroic things people expected him to perform these days. You might even say that the leash was non-existent.

So Harry did what he had to do, feeling only seconds of relief when they captured a few Death Eaters or traitors, because he was always reminded by the back of his mind that Voldemort was still out there. And if he himself did not do it, Ginny certainly would once he came home. She had married her hero and was disappointed it took him so long to live up to her expectations.

No one noticed that Harry's eyes had lost their shine and luster, nor that his actions did not come with the determination they used to.

Neither had Harry, really. He blamed it all on fatigue and his inability to off his enemy.

He did not realise it until that strength and passion suddenly came back.

*

So, here Harry was. Fighting Death Eaters again. He had ordered and placed out his men like a good Captain should, ignoring the fact that they had done this so many times before, and ignoring even more that so many of them that had been there and planned this in the beginning of the war was not there anymore.

One can not think those thoughts. You lose concentration, and start to feel again.

He duelled a few Death Eaters, got hit with a few curses and then, suddenly, saw a lock of platinum blond hair behind a Death Eater mask.

The change was instant.

The hatred rose within him and anyone who had looked would have seen an immediate change in Harry's eye colour. Where it before had been a dullish green iris and a pupil that seemed too apathetic to make proper eye contact there was now a concentrated glare and eyes that shifted between a clear emerald green and flashes of red. The red that permanently coloured Voldemort's eyes.

"Malfoy." Harry hissed. He could not keep this hatred quiet and had to voice it somehow. He stepped up to the blond and raised his wand. His focus was entirely on this man dressed in black. Nothing else mattered. The battle continued around him, but the minute he saw that blonde hair, he stopped caring. Or rather, he _started_ caring again.

Malfoy was not slow to realise what was happening and turned around. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Oh hello Potter. Fancy seeing you here." He sneered. Harry could not actually see it, but this voice had haunted his thoughts for many days and nights during seven years, and intermittently after that, so he did not need to see Malfoy, he _heard _his facial expression.

Harry wasted no time.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Malfoy looked down on his wand for a few heartbeats which now lay at the base of a tree, completely covered in darkness. He decided it did not matter and his hatred matched Harry's, so he ran the few feet towards the dark-haired man and punched Potter in the face.

_Physical contact_ was Harry's first thought when Malfoy punched him. The pain came a few seconds later. In those few seconds before he could feel that a few of his teeth were loose, he relished in the physical contact he got from another human being, even if it was from a fight.

Ginny had denied him many things for a while now, and as sex was one of them and he had never really been a hugging kind of person, any kind of physical contact could produce of him a mumbling and stumbling fool.

And stumble he did.

Right over a Golden Snitch he fell. It had been lying there for years and years, programmed to activate when touched by a human.

When he stumbled over the Snitch his fist had just connected with Malfoy's jaw and he had a firm grip of the other man's robes, so when Harry fell Malfoy also fell.

And when the Portkey felt Harry Potter's back land upon it it activated and in a flash of grey they were both gone.

**A/N**

So, the prologue. I hope you liked it. And i REALLY hope you will tell me about it, so go ahead and review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry I'm so slow. School reappeared in my life and managed to occupy my thoughts for a few months. But I will try to update soon, because the ideas are flowing right now. I hope that this chapter is up to par, and that you will review and tell me what you think :). Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck… What the HELL happened?! I'm sure it's all Potter's fault.  
Potter.  
Oh, I could kill that man! …maybe I I'm dead too.  
Oh my god.  
Move, Draco, move damnit!_

Draco Malfoy tried to quickly become aware of his body again. Along with the awareness there was also pain.  
It crept through his entire body and seemed to explode at his left shoulder, his jaw and his right thumb. The bones were not broken though, he quickly ascertained.

_At least I'm not dead. Now open your eyes, Draco._

…_I can't believe I'm talking to myself. St Mungo's will probably welcome me with open arms._

He opened his eyes and was met with the trees that he had hoped, but certainly not expected, would be there.

_Oh good. Not Azkaban yet._

It was night still he noticed. Or again? He had no idea how long he had been lying like this. And why had nobody come to take him away? The D.E's were not famous for their loyalty, but the Malfoy name still held some respect amongst the idiots, so Draco was a bit confused as to why he was still there.

It was extremely quiet as well. The only thing that could be heard was a bird singing, Malfoy noted.

_Birdsong?  
Wait, since when does the Dark Forest have singing birds? Or any kind of birds?_

Panic grabbed him. Where was he? He sat up and looked around. A forest is a forest, but he was pretty sure that the Dark Forest did not have a small lake in the middle of it.

_Oh God. Where the HELL am I?!_

He was so wrapped up in his panic that he did not notice the unconscious body lying next to him.

*

Harry Potter heard the whispered "fucks" coming from the blonde man next to him and started to come back to the conscious world. He opened his eyes slowly, thanking Merlin for the eye correction charm he had had done a few years back, and observed the situation quickly. The war had made his reflexes and instincts even sharper than before and by now he was used to judging a situation in a moment's time.

He had never found himself in this situation though.

He was lying next to a tree with one of its roots poking him in the back. It was dark but he could see the trees stretching on for days and a small mountain sticking up a few miles away from where he was currently lying. He also saw the lake and quickly understood that this was not the Dark Forest, although Malfoy's curses had already tipped him off.

_Malfoy._

The blond man paced back and forward in an alarming manner whilst talking quietly to himself. Harry reached for his wand, but found the sheath fastened to his thigh empty. The panic that resulted from this gave way to a few curses on Harry's part as well, which finally tipped of Malfoy about Harry's presence.

"You…" Malfoy growled and took a few angry steps towards Harry and grabbed the other man by his robe. "This is all your fault. Is this your idea of fun, huh?! Have you and your stupid little friends taken me somewhere? Do they want me to see the error of my ways? Well, I can tell you that's never going to happen, so you might as well drop it now, Potter. Take me home".  
The look in his eyes was so fierce that Harry had to struggle not to look away at first, but when Malfoy concluded his angry rant, Harry had quite a few words he needed to express as well, and he wasted no time doing it.

"Of course Malfoy, you always assume that things like this are my fault! I can't believe you, why in the world would I plan this?!" Harry pushed Malfoy away and stood up so that he could get away from the git. He walked to the edge of the small lake and tried to ease the panic that had begun to rise in his chest. Where was he? Why had this happened? And most importantly, how was he supposed to get back, back to his life and to the chaos?  
In the middle of that disturbing thought, Harry heard Malfoy approaching behind him and reacted with the speed of a Golden Snitch and managed to avoid the punch that Malfoy threw at him. He grabbed Malfoy's arms instead and held them close to the blonde's body.

"You really are that stupid, aren't you? I hate you so much I can't even begin to tell you. But I really want to know where we are, and if you can't tell me, then we need to figure out how the hell we are going to find that out." He shook Malfoy, hard, trying to make him understand and the flashes of red came back again, showing the depth of his anger, but also his restraint.

Malfoy became even more pissed and he produced his best smirk, reserved for moments like this – being in a fight with your worst enemy that manages to crawl under your skin no matter what you do.

"Potter. You are probably the most spineless person I have ever met. You were prepared to kill me before, and now you are all calm and rational? I don't think so. So come on you chicken, fight me! I know you want to." He struggled to get out of Harry's hold on his arms, and Harry's heightened anger at hearing Malfoy's words made it relatively easy and Malfoy was soon directing his fist towards Harry's jaw once again.

This time Harry did not stop him.

It was weird how it can be years between events like this, but they had done this so many times before that it was almost like a dance. They could anticipate the other one's moves and knew how to avoid and take advantage of them. One would think that after a few years in a war like the one they were in, they would have learned new tricks. And, sure, they had, but ordinary rules have never applied to the likes of Malfoy and Potter. It was like they were back at Hogwarts again, fighting over some stupid comment the other one made just so that they could blow of some steam and forget about their futures for a few minutes. They never actually thought about this, it was buried deep in their subconscious, but that was the real reason all right.  
And now they were back there again. Blowing of steam and forgetting.

*

The sun had begun to rise. A while ago Harry had punched Malfoy so hard that he fell unconscious. Harry relished in this small victory until he again realized that he was without a wand in some strange place without any idea of how to get home. The only thing that could possibly help him was laying right beside the lake covered in both of their blood. Harry sighed deeply, pushed the thoughts of helplessness away and sat next to the blond man, watched the sunrise and waited.


End file.
